classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore TR2
The Theodore TR2 was a Formula 1 racing car, which the British racing Theodore Racing in the 1981 season brought to the start. The car appeared only once in a race that had no world championship status. {| class="toc" id="toc" | Background Born in Indonesia businessman Theodore "Teddy" Yip was involved since the early 1970s as a sponsor in British motorsport. Since 1977 the racing team entertained Yip Theodore Racing, the 1977 and 1978 participated unsuccessfully in the Formula 1 World Championship. Theodore Racing was initially a customer team, which used cars purchased from other manufacturers. 1978 brought the team to the Theodore TR1 a scratch built car at the start, but failed almost always in the qualifying hurdle. In 1979, the Formula One team committed only in the Aurora series, a race series, which is also known as "British Formula 1 championship." In parallel, supported Yip's Formula 1 team Ensign Racing . In April 1980, Yip finally took over the team located in financial difficulties Shadow Racing Cars . After two unsuccessful attempts he Yip skills on racing at Shadow room in summer of 1980. He took over parts of the infrastructure of the Shadow Teams and integrated them into his Theodore racing team, which he had for the Formula 1 1981 season meldete.Yip intention to contest the World Cup races of the 1981 season with a newly designed car, appropriate development work for as Theodore TY01 designated car ran since the fall of 1980 under the direction of Tony Southgate . The Formula 1 1981 season began with the Grand Prix of South Africa, on the 7th February 1981 was held. The race was for political reasons, no World Championship status. Nevertheless, many took advantage of Formula 1 teams this event in preparation for the upcoming World Cup races. Among them was Theodore Racing. Since Southgates TY01 was not finished at that time, the team reported a vehicle named Theodore TR2. Technology The Theodore TR2 was a transitional model, the existence of the delayed completion of the Southgate car was due. Throughout the nomenclature, he took up the - to TR1 of 1978 and suggested that it acted with him to an independent model - unsuccessful. This applies, however, to not. The Theodore TR2 was actually the first of the two Shadow DN12, which had been produced in 1980 and had now received a new name. Technically, the TR2 not differ from the DN12. served as one drive as the DN12 eight-cylinder engine from Cosworth . race Theodore Racing announced for the Grand Prix of South Africa, the British racing driver Geoff Lees . Lee had driven the DN12 three times in the previous year for the Shadow team. He qualified with a gap of 4.3 seconds on the pole sitter Nelson Piquet ( Brabham ) for 17 and next to last place on the grid. In the race, Lee retired (the first driver) after 11 laps due to an accident. The Theodore TR2 appeared only to this race. From the following the U.S. Grand Prix West, the first run of the year with world championship status, he was replaced by Theodore TY01. Category:Theodore